Big Brother 7 (MATT DB)
Big Brother 7 (MATT DB), also known as Big Brother All-Stars, is the seventh season by MATT DB. It features 16 of the most memorable and iconic houseguests from the six previous seasons returning for another shot at the half-million dollar prize. Each week, one houseguest will nominate two others for eviction, where the House will vote to evict one of its own. This continues until only one houseguest remains to claim the $500,000 cash prize. Gameplay * Head of Household: Each week, one houseguest will win the title of Head of Household (HOH for short). His or her duty is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. This power cannot be won two rounds in a row. * Eviction: At the end of each week, the houseguests that are not nominated for eviction will vote to evict one of the nominees. The nominee that receives the most votes will be evicted from the Big Brother House. If there is a tie, the Head of Household will break it. * Power of Veto: After the Head of Household makes his or her nominations, six houseguests (the HOH, the two nominees, and three houseguests chosen by random draw) will compete for the Golden Power of Veto. The houseguest that wins the Power of Veto has the option of saving one of the nominees from the block - including themselves. * Jury of Nine: The last nine houseguests to be evicted from the game will make up the Big Brother jury, which will vote for one member of the final two to win the game. * Haves & Have-Nots: Each week, a few houseguests will be named "Have-Nots" and will only be able to eat slop, can only take cold showers, and must sleep in the uncomfortable Have-Not bedroom. Twists * Returning Players: For the first time since Big Brother 2, houseguests from previous seasons in the series will return to the House. However, unlike BB2, these houseguests will be competing as full-on players instead of coaches and there will be no new houseguests. 10 of the returning houseguests will be chosen by the audience, while the remaining 6 will be chosen by production. * Double Eviction: At least once during the season, a second round will take place immediately after the live eviction. This means that two houseguests will leave the House during this week. As always, an outgoing Head of Household cannot compete in the HOH competition during this additional round. * Secret Groups: Each houseguest will be randomly placed into a group of four: 2 men and 2 women. They will only know their own group, not anybody else's, but they are free to discuss these groups with one another. The last group to remain fully intact will receive a $20,000 cash prize each, while the first person to be the last one standing in their group will receive a to-be-announced advantage. * Sort the Deck: The first HOH is given eleven cards, which are marked simply with the letters A through K. They will then put the cards in whatever order they choose, but will not be told what the order means. Each card corresponds with a past houseguest who was not chosen for All-Stars but is still memorable in their own right. Each past houseguest is tied to a weekly twist that will be unleashed into the House. ** Brett Collins Card: Unleashes a dynamic duos twist, where the HOH will nominate one pair instead of two individuals (like from BBUS13). This is based off of Brett's close bond with Jennifer Clark. ** Veronica Kelly Card: '''One houseguest will receive immunity for the week and will give immunity to another houseguest. This is based off of Veronica's multiple stints as a Safety HOH during Big Brother 5. ** '''Melanie Chao Card: Reinstates the Consolation Ticket twist from Big Brother 3 (MATT DB) - the houseguest who finished second in the HOH competition will receive immunity. This is based on Melanie winning the CT twice during her season. ** Connor O'Reilly Card: This twist will give all houseguests - not just the HOH - a letter and gifts from home. This is based on Connor's kindness that he showed during his stay in the House. ** Miranda Bailey Card: Unleashes a twist where each houseguest votes for three others to receive an unknown punishment. The four with the most votes will compete in a special competition, with the two losers being unable to compete in HOH or POV (unless nominated). The vote/special competition will occur in the week before the twist is set to be active (and therefore, cannot be active the first week). This twist is based on Miranda's vindictive gameplay and hatred of Danielle Kenny to the point where she'd do anything to weaken her game. ** Wendy Lewis Card: '''There will be no Have-Nots the week this card is active. This is based on Wendy baking slop cookies to make the Have-Nots' lives easier. ** '''Anna Smith Card: Unleashes a twist where each houseguest is assigned another houseguest to get evicted that week. If a houseguest's target is evicted, that houseguest gets immunity for the following week. However, if a houseguest guns too hard for somebody else, it could backfire and cause their eviction instead. This twist is based off of Anna ruining her game by announcing her desire to see Earl Jones, Nick Chang, and Quinn Pierce eliminated from the game during the first Double Eviction in Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). ** Greg Andrews Card: A previously evicted houseguest will return with immunity, much like Greg did in season 2. ** Irene Wallace Card: Unleashes a twist where various previously dormant screens in many of the rooms will at random times air brief segments with audio and video from another room in the House. Potentially, a houseguest could catch another gossipping about them, and this twist is sure to cause drama just like Irene did on her season. ** Liam Asfour Card: The card corresponding to Liam from BB6 will unleash his iconic power to sequester yourself or another houseguest of your choice for the week, giving that HG immunity but not allowing them to compete, vote, or talk with the others for the week. Whoever gets this power must use it immediately. ** Christian Bischoff Card: On BB6, Christian had very strong friendships with season winner Indira as well as with Austin and Natalie. This card will automatically come first regardless of the HOH’s order, and will establish four secret groups of four members each. On the week where there is only one group fully intact, those four people, along with two houseguests of their collective choosing, will be the only ones competing in HOH. HouseGuest Selection Ten houseguests were selected by the audience, with the remaining six being selected by production. HouseGuests } |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Voting History Have/Have-Not History Trivia * The poll rankings for the men are as follows: ** 1st Place: Nick Chang ** 2nd Place: Austin Moore ** 3rd Place: Aidan Thomas ** 4th Place: Luke Sharp ** 5th Place: Ryan White ** 6th Place: Chase Peters ** 7th Place: Tanner Mitchell ** 8th Place: Justin Smith ** 9th Place: Jackson Johnson ** 10th Place: Tyler Hart ** 11th Place: Jake Sylvester ** 12th Place: Paul Barber * The poll rankings for the women are as follows: ** 1st Place: Rhonda Dennis ** 2nd Place: Reilly Gutierrez ** 3rd Place: Summer Morris ** 4th Place: Ashley Jeong ** 5th Place: Emma McDonald ** 6th Place: Quinn Pierce ** 7th Place: Kellan Law ** 8th Place: Indira Laghari ** 9th Place: Becky Roman ** 10th Place: Jennifer Clark ** 11th Place: Alyssa Masters ** 12th Place: Justine Davidson